Early Morning Revelations
by KamquatBanana
Summary: Draco’s world comes to a screeching halt after a teensy tiny mistake winds up in one of the most wonderful nights of his life… One he finds he isn’t able to forget easily. DMHP SLASH you have been warned. AU and such.


**Title: Early Morning Revelations**

**Author: Kamquat Banana**

**Summary: Draco's world comes to a screeching halt after a teensy tiny mistake winds up in one of the most wonderful nights of his life… One he finds he isn't able to forget easily. DMHP SLASH; you have been warned. AU and such.**

**A/N: This just came to me an amusing little idea at three in the morning; why not write about Harry and Draco waking up in bed together? And, well, this is what happened… Let me know if I should continue or not! -KamqautBanana**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarked J.K. Rowling world. It's just fun to pretend…**

Draco Malfoy was very nearly awake. He could feel his mind slowly shift into gear, like a lumbering engine, as he gradually regained his senses. There was a faint smell of cinnamon wafting through the air, coupled with a musky odor and something else he could not quite place, but which relaxed him like nothing else. The sheets felt unusually coarse against his body, but he rather enjoyed the sensation against his bare skin, so different then his fine silk bed linen. And then there was that delicious sense of warmth radiating throughout him, soothing his every nerve ending with waves of pleasure. He wished the feeling would never stop.

Unfortunately, it was at that moment that he consciously awoke.

Stretching slightly, Draco noticed with a frown that the glorious heat wasn't emanating from _him_… but rather from the other body pressed tightly against his own. His eyes snapped open as he realized that someone's arms (and rather muscular arms they felt, too) were wrapped tightly around his waist, pressing his back against said person's chest. He also felt, with distinct discomfort, that this person was wearing as much as Draco -which was absolutely nothing- and that he seemed to be, well, _enjoying_ it. Suffice to say, his entire self was alert and prepared for duty.

Taking a deep breath, Draco tried to shift slightly so that his body wasn't in _quite_ such close contact with the other occupant of the bed. But before he knew what was happening, those strong arms were wrapping around him hard and fast, pulling him even closer to the delectably pleasurable build he sought to evade. Sighing, Draco resisted the urge to lean back against the warm bulk and resume sleep, but he knew that his already vigilant mind and, er, _other_ region, would prevent him from ever attaining such rest. Instead, he tried a different approach.

Carefully, so as not to wake the slumbering stranger, Draco gently pried away the limbs entangled around his own, until finally he was able to squirm away. Silently congratulating himself on his brilliant escape, the silver-haired teen made to quit the bed altogether; when he found himself suddenly pounced upon by an enormous weight that seemed to shatter all of his ribs at once.

Slammed face down on the bed and feeling most undignified, Draco yelled against the muffling effects of the mattress pressed across his face, "What the bloody hell was _that_ for!"

"Don't go," a husky voice whispered back; a voice that sounded oddly familiar, and yet different. Deeper. Passionate. "Stay here with meeee…"

Draco tried not to moan as something wet sucked at the base of his neck, releasing such powerful feelings of pleasure that he could almost forget his uncomfortable position and relax, giving into the sensation completely…

"That's righttt," the voice purred into Draco's ear, pausing in its explorations of Draco's collarbone to plant light butterfly kisses across his back. "You just unwind… Don't move _one_ muscle."

The words had a soporific effect on the teen, who found himself doing exactly as he was told, for once in his life. Never had he felt this good; this… content. He groaned softly as warm arms slipped around him once more and the kisses continued, trailing down his back and getting lower and lower.

The person atop him laughed gently, sensing his bedmate's rapture. "Do you like that, Draco? Do you want me to continue?"

Draco jerked out of his reverie at the sound of his name coming from his partner-in-crime's lips. He'd been so caught up in the heat of the moment; he had failed to realize several important facts that now occurred to him in startling succession. Whirling around, his worst fears were confirmed when he saw just exactly who he had been so ardently occupied with, only moments before. The facts were established in his mind as follows:

1) He did, in fact, know this person. Not that he wanted to.

2) This person was, in fact, male. As was Draco. Which meant… Draco couldn't even comprehend what it meant.

3) The boy- sorry, _man_- currently straddling his hips with that smirk on his annoyingly handsome face was none other then the bloody boy-who-lived, Harry sodding Potter.

4) Harry sodding Potter was still doing sinfully delightful things to his body that made Draco both squeamish and licentious at the same time. What was more, he showed no signs of stopping, despite having just come face-to-face with his supposed worst enemy. How insensitive.

All in all, Draco concluded, it was enough to make him wish he hadn't woken up at all.

**A/N: Art for this story can be found at deviant art under my username, MentalKitty. I'm such a rabid fangirl… –blushes-**


End file.
